The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical educational devices, and it relates more particularly to an improved electronic educational device for testing and improving mental and manual dexterity.
It has been a long and common practice to test and develop the manual and mental dexterity of an individual and many procedures and apparatus have been employed and proposed to this end. However, the devices and apparatus heretofore employed and available possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are frequently crude and primitive devices of limited or no effectiveness, are often expensive and highly complex and bulky and of little reliability, and have been of little versatility and adaptability.